User talk:Kita-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:New Canvas.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) ANTARCTICA REPLY ummm hi? this is kinda a reply to your post about antarctica, uhhhh you see? about the whole russia thing, an ex friend of mine found out my acount info on here and did a lot of editing that i didnt notice and she was the one who set up the whole russiaxantarctica, and some of her ideas was based off a draft of a non-historic drabble i was writing, i didnt notice the realashionsip changes up unitl a week ago and i changed my acount info and changed the stuff around on Antarctica wiki page. but some one erased all the stuff on her page a few days ago, do you know anything about that just wondering??? Kita-chan: nope. I can't remember when I was last here....I've been busy Regarding Your Suggestions I wanted to remind you that you are totally free to create whatever pages you deem interesting on the article, (including pages for fanfictions, links, and pairing lists). If you do create one, please add it to the News section for everyone to see. :) Tealinia 93 23:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) In Response to Your Concerns Hello there, Kita. xD Since you've only asked for my opinions on these subjects, that's what I'll give you. 1. I tend to think it unfair to restrict people on what countries they can use for character creation. Knowing Mr. Himaruya, a new country can pop up at any given moment, and chances are that it will be the country that does already exist as a fancharacter. In turn, I don't believe it to be too big of a deal for someone to create a character of a country that Mr. Himaruya has mentioned, or even one that already exists. Each page often carries a very unique story with it, and it's not to say that other people's pages should blend with another person's "headcanon," so to speak. Remember, these stories need not be collaborative, given that they are fancharacters and not everyone thinks the same way. It's one of the reasons that I think it's important to emphasize freedom of creativity here on this wiki, and to do that, it would be unfair to set a limit of which countries or regions people can use to create their characters. 2. As mentioned before, I don't think it's fair to limit creative freedoms here on the wiki. I'd like for people to be able to create their characters however they want to. However, if something seems bothersome to you, such as the history, or if the character is just..well, a Mary-Sue, for lack of better words, it's completely alright to offer suggestions for change and constructive criticism to make the character better. If it comes off as a demand to change the page, I could imagine that they wouldn't do it. Remember that this is a place for people to kind of "show off" their creations to the world, and in turn, I'm sure they would appreciate constructive criticism without being insulted or offended by the critic's comments. If they decide not to make the changes, I would simply label the character as a Mary-Sue in my mind and move on. I think it's good to have a bit of qualitative diversity on the wiki so that it doesn't look like it was all done by professionals. It makes everyone feel welcome, whether they have experience with character creation or not. So, that's just what I think. xD I hope it was helpful. Tealinia 93 16:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC)